As high-speed, high-bandwidth networks have become widely available, many people have come to expect and rely on the ability to use computers, mobile devices, and other technologies to remotely communicate with the other individuals and entities that are associated with many aspects of their lives. In order to meet such expectations, many entities that have traditionally relied on face-to-face, in-person communication to interact with the public have expanded their operations to incorporate call centers, interactive websites and other contact portal systems that allow for remote, electronic communication.
While the use of remote, electronic communication is often more efficient and convenient than traditional face-to-face communication, it presents a number of technical and operational challenges. Such challenges are compounded in situations where the communication between an individual and a contact portal system involves the movement and storage of private, confidential, and otherwise potentially sensitive information across network connections and network components that may be susceptible to intrusion from unauthorized entities. The invention disclosed herein addresses these and other technical challenges, and provides for the solutions described and otherwise disclosed herein.